


Finding My Way Home

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God help me, I can forgive her anything it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding My Way Home

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS (for now anyway) and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Rating: NC-17

Words: 360

 

 

 

Natalia’s belly is swollen and soft, the tiny gift of life growing inside her. My fingers slide across the ticklish skin, with awe and a little trepidation. I love her so much it scares me. God help me, I can forgive her anything it would seem and I will risk my heart for her over and over again. The trust will take a little longer, but I have faith it will return.

We are lying together on her bed, happy and warm. The dark days are behind me now, I’ve finally let them fall away like a snake shedding its skin and the hope of our future family lays bright and new underneath my exploring fingertips.

I hear her laugh gently as drop a kiss above her belly button and trace abstract patterns across her bare stomach with the tip of my nose, lost in my thoughts and the feel of her twitching flesh. Her breathing changes, caught at the back of her throat, a quiet hitch and a gasp. I look up and find her dark chocolate eyes on me. Her blatant desire hits me like a physical blow. She wants me. Here. Now.

I’ve been pregnant myself. I remember how the hormones flow and my body craved to be touched. I can see the heat in her eyes, feel it in the subtle roll of her hips, hear it as my name tumbles from her sweet lips.

“Olivia...”

My body responds, clenching and throbbing deep within. It’s not our first time together but it’s still so new and exciting, this meeting of our minds, bodies…souls? She needs me to love her. I desperately want to touch her, claim her for myself, feel her writhe beneath me, stretched out and pressed tight against my mouth.

“Please.” She whispers, raw and hungry.

I can deny Natalia nothing. I dip my head lower on her body, kissing her intimately, discovering her wet and ready for me, her fingers grasping at my hair, holding me even closer. And as the age old dance begins in earnest, my heart mends a little more, and I know that I’ve finally found my way home again. 


End file.
